the origins of foster's
by lemur10
Summary: this show has baffled me...so i decided to so somthing about it. here are answers to the some of the shows questions...in story form.
1. Chapter 1

The Origins of Foster's

We all know how Blooregard Q. Kazoo got to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. His story was all over TV! But what about Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco? And what's up with "the home" anyway? Where did Madame Foster think up the idea for a home for imaginary friends? And the most important questions of all… why would sweet Madame Foster imagine such a stuck in the mud like Mr. Harryman? AND WHERE ARE FRANKIE'S PARENTS? All these questions answered and a few adventures along the way in…

The Origins of Foster's 

Next chapter: Ch 1: the origin of coco


	2. the origin of coco

The Origins of Foster's

Ch. 1: The Origin of Coco

Foster's home for imaginary friends… a show loved by many. But this one glorious show holds so many questions. In this chapter, we're going to answer one. By the time bloo, full name, blooregard q. kazoo, got to Foster's, there were already many imaginary friends living in "the home". Including bloo's friends coco, wilt, Eduardo. The question is, how did they get there? And what kinds of kids would think up such brilliant creations as these 3; Funny coco, brave Eduardo, and kind wilt. We can't get to all in this chapter, but we can get to coco.

The year was 1989 and little Roland was 6 years old. His family was moving again and this time it was out of his native country of Yorkshka.

Yorkshka was an odd place. It was like Jamaica and Siberia mixed. On one side of this large island, there were beautiful beaches and palm trees as far as the eye could see. On the island's other side were harsh winters and pine trees as far as the eye could see. Somewhere in between the two was a great barren wasteland.

Roland had moved 6 times back and forth between these 2 halves by the time he was five. For a year his family seemed happy, until the hurricane struck. An 80-foot wall of water knocked out the warm part of the island. The inhabitants were devastated and many moved to another country, as order from the government, to avoid overpopulation.

Roland's family was unfortunately on the warmer side at the time and moved just in time. They decided to move to Texas. His parents had seen and heard lots of good things about Texas, and all of them good. They also loved how much beef they ate. Yorkshka was an island with no edible resources, except maybe grass. So the country depended solely on imports, and beef was usually not on the boat. They did get lots of chickens though.

Because Roland had never left Yorkshka, the plane ride was a new experience to him. From the very moment the plane took off, Roland fell in love. He got a window seat right next to the wing.

Before he even got on the plane though, He had to put his dog coco into the cargo hold. Coco was a good dog that Roland got as a puppy after the first move. He loved coco like the brother he never had. Many an evening they could be seen just sitting on the front steps, Roland talking about his day, and coco listening intently.

Anyway, after that wondrous plane ride, everything went downhill. Coco was lost in the luggage, the apartment he moved into with his family was in the middle of a power outage, and to make matters worse, the kids he went to school with were very mean.

Well, one day as Roland, now 7 and a half, was watching TV, he saw a commercial for Foster's home for imaginary friends, and was inspired! He was going to make himself a friend. So he tried and tried but no ideas of what the friend would look like came to mind. It was late anyway so he decided to go to bed and think about it in the morning. After all, tomorrow was Saturday and he might get some ideas from Saturday morning cartoons.

That night he dreamed about what his friend would look like. After all you can't be second-guessing these things while your friend is in the making. So during Roland's blissful sleep, ideas came to him.

In honor of his lost dog coco, his friend would be called coco. Coco the friend would be a mixture of Roland's favorite things.

First was Coco's personality. When Roland first got to Texas, many of the kids didn't understand him. One because of Yorkshka's other language, and 2 because they had a Texas accent, so coco would only say…coco! Because Roland didn't have many toys coco would lay eggs with toys in them. Coco was going to be a bird you see.

Next would be Coco's appearance. As I said before, coco would be a mixture of his favorite things. Her head would be a palm tree, beak of the waves from the Yorkshkan beaches, body of an airplane, and, well, feet!

The next morning Roland awoke to a nudge in the back. He didn't know how but there was coco his imaginary bird, plane, tree thing. Roland loved coco and played with her every day.

But 7 year old Roland didn't stay seven for very long. At age 15 he got a job. And that job started eating away at his time. Then at age 17 he got a car…and a girlfriend. Before long Roland was off to college…leaving poor coco behind.

Well his parents had no use for an imaginary friend, so they shoved poor coco out into the cold.

But one day, Mr. Harryman (we'll get to him later) was taking a walk and saw poor coco rummaging through some garbage to try and find something to eat. Mr. Harryman took coco back with him to Foster's home for imaginary friends, where coco arrived with the happiest, bounciest…

COCO!

Next chapter: the adventures of coco


End file.
